Forever and a day
by Itsrainingklainebows
Summary: "It's confessions week in New Directions.  The glee clubers learn things about themselves that THEY didn't even know"


Forever and a day

Chapter 1

"Ok Boo, you have got to cut this out! I hate seeing you like this!" Kurt Hummel just shrugged off his best friend Mercedes. It was his SENIOR YEAR! He should be happy, shouldn't he? The bullying finally stopped, his dad was fully healthy again and happy with his step-mom Carole, Mr. Shue finally gave up on pushing "Journey" songs down the glee club throats, and he has the most amazing, sweet, kind, hot boyfriend ever! Blaine Warbler Anderson. *sigh* Kurt looked into his locker just to see the picture of said boy from prom with the word "courage" underneath in different sorts of letters. The picture was from prom the previous year. "Why does Blaine have to go to Dalton all the way Westerville 2 hours away?" Kurt thought to himself still looking up at the picture of them. "Kurt! Did you hear anything I just said?" Mercedes said while waving her hands in front of his face. Kurt quickly came back to from his daydreaming to answer her. "What? Oh yeah, sorry "Cedes, I guess I'm just really upset, that's all." "Well snap out of it, white boy, we have first period in 5 minutes." Mercedes replied trying to get Kurt to think about anything besides his boyfriend. ""Cedes please. I have French first. I could teach that class." Kurt replied grabbing his notebook and Advance French book out of his locker before closing it. "Shall we?" Kurt asked holding out his arm so Mercedes could link arms with his. "Of course!" she said returning the gesture and together they walked to first period.

The first 4 blocks passed with a breeze and Kurt found himself sitting in the McKinley High lunchroom surrounded by the New Direction. Ever since last year lost at nationals, the glee club's friendship with one another grew. Over the summer, they would always be hanging out with one another, whether it was at somebody's pool in their backyard, a sleepover, or just simply going to the mall. Relationships were also tested over the summer. Some were better than ever, such as Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam (even though nobody knew except Kurt and Blaine), and Mike and Tina. Others weren't so lucky. At the beginning of the summer, Brittany and Artie broke up for real, and halfway through the summer Lauren and Puck broke up. Everyone was shocked when they found out that Lauren was the one broke up with Puck. Kurt found himself squeezed in-between Finn and Quinn while they argued about their breakup. Kurt looked around and was about to talk to Mercedes because, honestly, anything was better than hearing Finn and Quinn argue, when his phone began vibrating in his back pocket.

_New Text Message From: Blainey-Boo_

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blainey-Boo? Really, Blaine, really?" Kurt thought to himself. He regretted letting Blaine change his name in Kurt's phone, but then again, he loved Blaine's nickname. Kurt unlocked his phone and opened on his text message.

_From Blainey-Boo_

_Kurtsie-Bear! I miss you! Dalton is super lonely without you here! Lima Bean after school? Xoxo Blaine_

All Kurt could do was roll his eyes at Blaine's nickname for him. "Kurtsie-Bear? Again, really Blaine really?" He said to himself before texting his boyfriend back.

_To: Blainey-Boo_

_Oh Blainey-Boo I miss you too! And of course coffee after glee practice? Around 4:30? Xoxo Kurt_

_From Blainey-Boo_

_ Sounds good! Well I have to go now. Stupid Italian. I love you : ) xoxo Blaine_

_To Blainey-Boo_

_ Love you, too 3 xoxo Kurt_

Kurt sent the last text message and put his phone back into his pocket while walking over to the garbage can to throw his untouched food away. As soon as he sat back down, Brittany came and sat on his lap. "Hey, Boo!" Kurt said playing with her hair. "Hi Kurtsie! Who were ya just texting?" Brittany asked. "I was texting Blaine" Kurt said sounding a little more upset. "Kurtsie, is Blaine a dolphin like you?" Brittany asked with a serious look on her face. "Yes, Boo, we've been over this many times. Blaine is a dolphin like me and I and he have been going out for about 6 months. You met him remember?" Kurt said poking her side. "Oh yeah! He's the hobbit with the really curly hair!" Brittany said, excited that she remembered. "Yes, Brittany, him." He said with a smile. Brittany was about to reply when the bell rang. "Oops! Got to go to math…I think?" Brittany said while getting off of Kurt's lap. "Ok bye Boo!" Kurt yelled after her. He saw that her and Santana met at the door of the lunch room and joined pinkies. "Ok, halfway done with school, then glee club then I gets to see my wonderful boyfriend! 4 hours! You can do this, Kurt!" Kurt gave himself a quick pep talk in his mind. He grabbed his Marc Jacobs messenger bag and went to class.

_**Meanwhile at Dalton…**_

"Ok really Blaine you need to stop listening to 'Blackbird' on repeat! I think Jeff is about to kill you!" Blaine's best friend, David said walking into his dorm. Since Blaine didn't like being around home because of his homophobic parents, he decided to room at the dorms that Dalton offered. His roommate was Jeff and was in the Warblers with him. Blaine looked up from the picture of him and Kurt at prom only to turn it around and show David. "See! Doesn't he look adorable in his kilt! I can't believe I was debating on going with him or not!" Blaine sighed and put the picture on his nightstand next to his bed. He picked up his phone, smiling seeing it was from Kurt, and texted him back. "Blaine, buddy, I know you miss Kurt and all but you really need to snap out of it! You've been up here all lunch and haven't ate in 2 days and at Warbler practice all you want to do is sing 'Blackbird' or 'Teenage Dream.'" David said sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed. "Can you blame me David? Its senior year and all I want to do is spend it with my boyfriend!" Blaine said throwing himself into his pillow. "Blaine, I know you miss him. Hell even I miss him! It's been like 25 years since Dalton had a countertenor!" Blaine quickly shot him a glance. "What I meant to say" David said holding his hands in protest of Blaine's glare "is that if you miss him that much, go visit him!" said with a smile. "Well, I was planning on going to get coffee with him after Warbler practice." Blaine said lying back on his bed. "You didn't hear? Wes cancelled practice. Someone broke Wes's gavel and all his back-ups so he locked himself in his room depressed." David said trying not to laugh. "Him and his gavels. So…where did you hide them?" Blaine said knowing it was David that did it. "Under my bed, he wouldn't dare go underneath that." He said smiling a very toothy grin. Just then the bell that ended lunch rang. Blaine grabbed his Italian book and headed out his dorm behind David. "3 more hours till I get to see Kurt!" Blaine out loud not caring that David heard.


End file.
